Time Beneath The Stars
by Winter432
Summary: A one-shot made for two fans of my one fanfiction book, Light Fading, and my co-writer for that fanfic book. They were all so great and deserved their own story. Very un canon, nothing to do with Light Fading. Eagleclaw feels lost inside himself, and when one of his friends notice, they decide to do something. And someone else who cares wants to help too.


**Time Beneath The Stars**

 **By Winterpaw**

 ** _For Eagleclaw, Snakepaw and Wavepaw. My thanks goes to you and your loyalty to my story and your wonderful personalities on their own._**

The term of time slowing is more real than anyone would imagine. Whether running through the foggy trees glazed with a tinted moonlight at night, or swimming in the ice-cold brook when your friends dared you to risk your life for a moment of pure joy. Whether you move, sit, laugh, cry, hug, at some point time will slow and there will be one moment where nothing else matters but the happiness in the moment.

For Eagleclaw, that one pure moment of time slowing was none but now. He lay on a dew-stricken patch of slanted grass, which swayed carelessly in the wind. Above him, was the beautiful moment of sunrise. When the moor and clouds all had that red-orange glaze of mist, and the sky was dancing with the splotches of orange, yellow, red and pink. The stars were fading away into the colourful sky, but they nonetheless were astonishing.

Eagleclaw lay there for an unknown amount of time. Minutes, hours, days? You lose track of time- when that moment from above hits- and all that matters were then and there.

Long bouts of thinking, wishing, wondering, pondering. Judging this and that, comparing these-Eagleclaw body may be at a soothing rest, but his mind was a bouncy funhouse.

He thinks of the people he knows, where he is now, how hungry he is. But what is the most pounding thought that circulated his consciousness is why he was there. It was obvious really, but then again the most unknown thing.

The only way to figure out, was to delve into the past.

4 Days Before

Wavepaw dawdled around camp entrance, with a warm belly of prey and a mind of ease. She was happy now, in Blogclan, with her loving family of a Clan.

It was so different, (now being a tiny cat in a different world where nothing of before existed) but yet it felt completely natural. And just …right.

Months-or moons- ago, Wavepaw was a happy-go-lucky human girl. She worried about school, friends, all the normal preteen things. But now, as a cat of Blogclan, she had to worry of food. Others. Borders. Badgers.

While everyone hunted their food, patrolled the borders, conversed and corrected, Wavepaw could only help but realize this was her new life, and she would have to make the best of it, never knowing if she was going back or not.

So she stopped her restless pacing, doing nothing while she relaxed herself, and went to help her clanmates.

She stopped by the Warriors den, which smelled of ferns and melting snow and sunshine. It was being repaired now, by the strong bodies of Hazelburrow, Ambergaze, Jayfrost and Maplesky. On the side of the den was a lounging Winterpaw who only looked up from his lazy nap to hiss commands at the working Warriors. _Typical_ , Wavepaw thought with a smile.

A shape slinked around from the back and Eagleclaw appeared suddenly. Wavepaw heard Hazelburrow meow, "what took you so long to grab twigs?" at the emerging warrior, but he only shrugged in response. _Hmm, odd. He usually would respond or say something like, "yo."_

But Wavepaw caught the look in his eyes as he released the now-visible group of twigs from his jaws onto the low-stocked pile. It was a look of ...envy? No. Sadness? No. It was ...like a look of unknowing. Unsure, confused, distraught. It was a foreign look, in which Wavepaw had never seen from any other warrior recently. Eagleclaw was the first.

Something was up. Wavepaw felt a tinge of curiosity and sympathy.

But she could do nothing while the others crowded around the stricken warrior, busily evolving the wretched den. So Wavepaw watched, her mind now working hard and not at peace, wondering if Eagleclaw had seen something or heard it. If he had had a bad dream, sad thought, unwanted bully? But the look in the eyes and Eagleclaw,s unfocused movements hinted something much deeper.

And Wavepaw, as a respectful friend, knew she had to figure it out.

At Sunhigh, the sky was a fluffy blue. Clouds drifted nonchalantly across the bright sky, and Eagleclaw eased beneath them. He watched them ooze along, the slow movements calming everything like a relaxation tool.

He had caught a mouse earlier, his now-concentrated thoughts and feelings giving him better focus and skills. His hunger pang had ended and his mind cleared.

Sadly, he knew his silent vacation away would have to end soon. The truth was, he had to go back to his Clan. His unannounced departure would have left everyone shocked, and the duties he had upon him were not to be forced on unlucky takers.

He decided as he dozed beneath the warm sky that he would go back tonight. But for now, he has to make the best of his time.

So he made a plan. He was going to take a nap, and when he awoke he would hunt once more. A sudden restless urge prompted Eagleclaw to find a battle that he could sharpen his claws with and interest his heart. A musky scent of a fox was drifting edges of territory, and Eagleclaw willed himself he could take it on one-on-one. If he came close to getting hurt, he would flee. No problem with that.

After his skirmish, he would find a stream to drink from, patrol the nearby borders as a gift to his Clan in his absence, and then wash himself clean and return to his home. Simple, really.

But saying is so much easier than doing, in most cases.

The following day, Wavepaw noticed the worsening in Eagleclaw. He stumbled around, he cast flickering glances, he mumbled or barely talked, and he always seemed lost in thought. It was time to confront him and adress the matter. Face to face.

The path to the Warriors den, now rebuilt and powered up, was quick and easy for Wavepaw. She had set her goal in her mind and was determined to do it.

At the thorny entrance, she gave a little meow to signal the cats inside.

Sundance popped her head out. "Oh, hi Wavepaw! The Warriors were just resting. Did you need someone ...is something wrong?" Her cheery smile wavered.

"No, no Sunny! Everything is ok-" The she-cats yowl of glee and broad smile made Wavepaw cringe and unwanted,y imitate at the same time. "I just wanted to talk to Eagleclaw. Can you wake him, and tell him I was asking?"

"Sure thing pal!" Sundance disappeared inside the den again and Wavepaw made a jokingly eye-roll at the bubbly cat.

Sundance reappeared in a burst. "Eagleclaw is awake, he says he'll be out in a sec. He was never actually sleeping, just fidgeting..."

Wavepaw nodded her thanks and Sundance exited for good.

Meanwhile Mistpaw walked by. "Hey Wave, whatcha doing?"

"It's complicated. Very." Wavepaw replied formally.

Mistpaw smiled and padded off to join a patrol and serve her Clan.

Now, the little entrance raddled, catching Wavepaw's attention. A few seconds later, Eagleclaw popped out. "Hey, Wavey... Do you-you need something?" His gaze flicked back and forth. Though he was much older than Wavepaw, he seemed shrunken and small and like a new apprentice only.

"I would like to talk. Take a walk with me, in the woods." She tried particularly to sound adult and intelligent on the last line with her clear words and sophisticated presence, but her squeaky voice wavered on the last note. She surprised an embarrassed laugh.

Eagleclaw set out after her, as she led the way out of camp. They passed a glaring Winterpaw, a kind Kat, Cypresspaw the intelligent (who made some remark on some love movie from the human world), A quiet Maplesky and a jumpy Foxpaw.

On the way out of the entrance, Wavepaw noticed Snakepaw watching closely from outside the apprentices den. She mother something, but Wavepaw emerged through the barrier before catching it.

Snakepaw was up to something too.

But Wavepaw had to speak to Eagleclaw before anything else.

Napping, check, hunting, check, next up was the battle.

Eagleclaw padded across Blogclan territory, dodging ferns and brambles and trees, and leaping over little puddles of melted snow. He was following the scent trail, which got stronger with each step. A fox was around, and it had made a little home in the territory. It was by the group of human houses, or more known as the twolegplace, in Warriors.

Eagleclaw moved swiftly. Once again, time slowed and he focused. Soon enough, he had reached his destination with none to barely any hard work.

The scent of fox was so strong here, almost overpowering. It was a little leaf-filled patch with towering trees above, which dripped every now and then with fresh water.

A fallen trunk lies in the middle. It looked like one from the stories. One end raised up, a little lump poking up from the middle. Moss covering it, a little hole on top, both ends hollow. Inside, it was unknown what dangers await.

Eagleclaw caught his breath when he saw slight shaking in the trunk. Something was in there, but soon it would be out.

Before anything really became clear, or he even knew it, Eagleclaw was ambushed by a fluffy red beast which nipped and howled and offended. The fox pinned him to the ground, and he could feel the soaked leaves chilling his spine. The fox's laws pushed on his stomach and he yowled with pain and rage.

Eventually, Eagelclaw squirmed and thrashed enough to lift the fox's paws so he could slip out through the stomach. He bared his teeth and hissed as he wriggled under, and he unsheathed his claws and swiped as he emerged from the squishy space between wet leaves and warm belly fur.

The fox whimper-belched with pain and fury and lashed out at Eagleclaw. He dodged, then tried to jab and bite, then spring back in fear of being hit. _This is so much harder than I thought! I'll have to use all my strength and concentration I have left in me while I collected myself the last few days._ He planned his attack strategies and recollected his decisions and past actions while he circled the fox.

The fox now stepped into a little ray of light, revealing its deadly yellowish fangs and strong build. It was young and lean, but deadly as ever, with red-brown fur and splotches of white or black in some regular places.

It leapt out at Eagleclaw in a surprise attempt, and it worked. Everything he had planned was thrown off as he collapsed onto his side and watched the fox come baring in closer.

 _Oh Starclan, I was wrong. I am not that strong! I need to get out! Please don't kill me now..._ It was as if his silent prayers went unheard and mean t toning as the fox now loomed over his shaking body.

The next part would be painful, if a quick shape blurred into view and collided onto the fox's back, knocking it off-course.

The shape tumbled to the ground, but leapt right back to its feet in strength and opened its strong jaws.

Funnily enough, it was none other than a fierce-looking and battle-hungry Wavepaw, who had appeared out of nowhere to a save Eagleclaw's haunches. Before he could yelp in surprise or confusion, another anonymous shape sprang into view from behind one of the surrounding trees.

Now Snakepaw came, with claws out and fighting stance out and a determined news in her eyes. She glanced over at Eagleclaw and nodded in care before jumping at the fox with swipes while Wavepaw nipped its tail.

Eagleclaw let out a breath of air and smiled at the randomness but luck that his fellow Clanmates had come around to save his desperate butt.

They were truly a type of cats.

Wavepaw stared at a curled up Eagleclaw who returned her glances.

"What's wrong. Please tell me why you have been so distracted, confused, weird and messed lately! I care, and I want all my clanmates to feel safe and happy."

They reached the spot Wavepaw had chosen and now begun to talk. The sun was starting to set far away and the moon rose slowly to its rightful place above.

His little grin faded when he realized the topic. Now, he dropped his head and mumbled to her.

"It's more complicated then you think. And a bit embarassing, and will take time to explain." He had a pleading and desperate look in his eyes as he spoke to her and she stood stoic.

"Well, we have lots of time." An unknown voice sounded from the trees. Wavepaw spun and her heart beat like a drum instantly. Eagleclaw jumped to his feet and watched the spot where the voice originated, carefully.

Out emerged a calm-looking Snakepaw, who seemed like she had known everything the whole time. Instantly Wavepaw meowed, "we're you following us? What al, did you hear? Do you know what's going on?" Pelting her with questions until she answered.

"Yes, I was following you because I too have noticed the change in Eaggy. Even though we don't speak much, he is my friend and I want to help too! I know all that is going on. I heard you guys so far. But I am going to help you, Eagle. And Wave."

Reluctantly, Wavepaw agreed.

"But, guys, I am really ok. I don't need help..." Eagleclaw protested. When the two she-cats turned to glare at him simultaneously, he shut his mouth right away.

"Ohhhhh no, you start talking mister." Snakepaw laughed a little. Brightening up a bit, Eagleclaw opened his problem to the two.

"Ok. So basically, just recently I have been lost. Inside. I am trying to figure out who I am... What is my purpose? Why am I here? I have a past, but that won't affect me now. I just need some time to figure things out, but it's constantly in my head and the thoughts come back so I am always so distracted by everything. I am starting to feel claustrophobic in the Clan, and a bit unsafe. I don't know if my attitude is how I should act. Should I say this? Do that? Talk like this? I, JAUT don't know! I just-I just need some time away, to refresh. To... _calm_ myself. I hope this makes _some_ sense?"

Both she-cats took it in for a moment, then thought for a while, then finally replied carefully.

"I understand, Eagle. I really do. You just need to process some thoughts, alone, and need time to think about it." Snakepaw admitted.

"Yeah, Snake's right. And I have a bit of an idea. You thinking what I'm thinking Snake?" Wavepaw grinned.

Snakepaw smiled back. "Oh, I do Wavey. Eagle," she mewed, turning to him, "you need a break. So you are going to disappear for three or four days. You get your time, think things out, calm yourself, and we will take care of the Clan. Ok? Please? We both want you to feel focused and good and back to yourself."

Wavepaw agreed willingly.

"Well then. There's nothing in your way. Eagle, go whenever you feel." Snake dipped her head followed by Wave.

"I feel ready. I _am_ ready."

With that, Eagleclaw said goodbye and raced off to his adventure of discovering himself.

With a last swipe at its muzzle, Snakepaw finished off the howling fox, in front of Eagleclaw's eyes. It mewed in pain and raced off, out of the patch of grass where they were, and hopefully out of the territory forever.

Wavepaw slumped over, the only visible injuries a bruise and a scratch. Eagleclaw could tell Snakepaw felt a little sting in her ear and foreleg, but he also knew there was no amount of pain compared to the absolute joy of victory.

Now Snake turned to the breath-taken Eagleclaw who was watching in glory.

"Sna-Snake. Wave! You guys! To be honest, that was literally incredible!" Eagleclaw cheered and whooped and acted more like himself then he ever had. Smart, happy, a little too honest (if you get what EVERY SINGLE STORKING BLOGCLANNER MEANS BY BEING TOO HONEST, _TO BE HONEST)_ and very awesome.

Wave stepped toward him and nuzzled him lovingly. "After the last four days, we suspected something bad had happened. Me and Snake came rushing over after slipping out of training, and followed your scent trail to the fox's and arrived here!"

"Just in time!" Snakepaw put in.

"Thanks guys, thanks so much. I'd end up crowfood otherwise..." Eagleclaw laughed. "How exactly did the Clan react?"

They exchanged a glance like they were old friends. "At first they worried like heck, after the first few days. We eventually calmed them down and told them you were safe. They believed us, but since we couldn't tell them where you were they were a bit skeptical." Wavepaw explained helpfully.

"Oh oh! You should have seen Winter's reaction. 'WHERE IS THAT STARCLAN FORSAKEN TEXAN LUNATIC AND WHY IS HE MISSING.'" They all shared a laugh.

After a long pause, Eagleclaw broke the silence. "Well, I guess it's time I returned now. Should we make are way back?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

They gathered in a tight-knit group and headed away toward camp. Eagleclaw remembered some of the fronds, and the trees, and the scents. As they continued to move on as one, he noticed they were getting close to where he stayed.

"Is this place familiar?" Snakepaw asked, probably noticing something in him.

"Yeah, it's where I stayed on my getaway." Eagleclaw meowed his reply. "The sky is humongous there, it looks like it stretches to the human world and back!"

"Probably does," joked Wavepaw.

"Did you want to visit it once more before we leave?" Snakepaw asked.

"Uh... Sure." Eagleclaw responded.

He took the lead, making a detour into a few bushy tussocks and emerged into his little home. There was a grassy patch, and then above and beside the trees cleared out to make way for the gaping sky which enveloped them all now.

"Wow, it's breathtaking! It's so pretty." Snakepaw was astounded.

Wavepaw was too stunned to speak. They both just lied down on the ground, still staring up at the sky. Eagleclaw grinned at their awe.

The sky was dark, a pitch black, with the moon an almost-perfect circle in the sky, shining its glory down on all the cats. The stars, so bright, seemed to be the most rich and astonishing tonight. They all twinkled in the sky, putting a glimmer in the apprentices' eyes.

Eagleclaw relaxed into a comfortable position, and thoughts f,owed in. Only this time, they were different.

They were not worrying about his behaviour. Not how his Clan was, how he was. No. This time, they were about how happy he was. How he felt TRULY like himself, and nobody could change that. How he had such caring, great friends who would do anything to help him. Eagleclaw knew they would rest here tonight, their final step of the journey where they all has the best rest in ages in this wonderful area. They would return in the morning.

The time slowly passed out of the way, unnoticeable, just like it had before, as the three friends sat in their perfect spots the whole night.

Their beautiful time beneath the stars.

 ** _The end._**


End file.
